


a light in the shadows

by m_rose19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Racing, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Street Racing, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_rose19/pseuds/m_rose19
Summary: You are a well-known mechanic and a top racer who also happens to be the underboss within the number one mafia "family" in Yokohama: the Inarizaki Razors. Three months after your mother's sudden death, your twin brother, Kita Shinuske, fully returns to racing as well as his position as the mafia boss. However, after coming in contact with a certain former owl under unforseen circumstances, you learn not only why Koutarou Bokuto earned his infamous nickname of Shadow but also how you play an intricate role in the Yokohama Heist.• Haikyu!! Mafia AU with a Street Racing AU subplot• Bokuto/Reader• GENERAL WARNINGS: blood, guns/weapons, violence, murder, drugs, illegal driving/activities• My OWN characters: Sara Nakamura, Akina Sato
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. unfinished business

As the full moon's light filtered into your high-rise condo, you tossed and turned, crumpling up the sheets as they tightened around your body, practically rendering you immobile. You sigh loudly and roughly pull the sheets off of you and sit up in your bed, instantly regretting it as the cold attacks your body, sending immediate shivers down your spine. You glance at your phone.

_23:03_

_"Damn it Kita,"_ you thought. Your twin brother, Kita Shinuske and you were complete opposites, despite coming from the same womb. You liked dogs, he liked cats. You preferred onigiri, he favored yakisoba. He stayed up all night, you were an early bird. You're always prone to be cold, he despises too much heat. It always amazed you and your friends how well you two got along despite it all.

Slipping on some fuzzy socks and a sweater, you dragged yourself to the living area and spot Kita, who was intently staring at his computer screen, typing away at something.

"Probably confirming details for tomorrow's race," you assumed. He suddenly stops and turns in the swivel chair to face you.

"Can't sleep either?" he asks. Your eyes widen.

"Wait, you actually haven't been up this whole time?"

It was very rare that Kita would actually try to sleep. Normally, he would fall asleep at the computer and you would have to gently shake him awake or at least guide him to the futon for him to sleep on if he was too lazy to go to his room across the hall from yours. He shakes his head.

"I'm nervous about the race tomorrow," he states plainly.

That's right. It's been three months since he's been on the road. Being the leader of the top mafia in Yokohama has taken a toll on him this past few months and despite your brother's protests, you and a couple of his most trusted men allowed you take complete control for a while, at least until things settled down about your mother's sudden death. After Kita somehow convinced you that he was truly fine, you caught him up on what was recent and any future business. You put your hair in as good of a bun that you can manage and take a seat next to him.

"That's obvious isn't it? I mean, you haven't even attempted to at least practice in The Backwoods with the abandoned parking structure. Of course you're going to go into this as practically a newbie," you stated sarcastically.

"Whatever," he mutters. You sigh and attempt to get up from your seat, but before you can, he grabs your wrist gently. You turn back around and roll your eyes.

"And no, I don't think Sketch should race tomorrow. Atsumu got into a small scuffle with Blue Devil at the ports during a weapons deal a few days ago. You and I both know how much the Miyas love to race with each other, so getting him to participate tomorrow would be pointless."

"Seriously?" Kita asks. You nod your head. He runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "Did it cost us anything?" You shake your head and he lets out a relieved sigh. "Sometimes, I don't know what to do with him, I swear." You chuckle softly and push away from the counter, yawning.

"You should actually sleep if you actually plan on winning tomorrow Kita... and not on MY futon this time," you say sternly.

"And here I thought I was supposed to be the older twin..." Kita mumbles under his breath, while closing his laptop and shoving it under his arm.

"Night [Y/N]," he calls from the door, but of course, you don't hear him cause already crashed on your bed. Kita chuckles to himself before quietly closing the door.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10:37 (the next day)_

"Here ya go, Kozume," you say as you tap him on the shoulder. He pushes his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and gives you a slight smile. You tenderly hand him the gaming controller that your rapid prototyping fabrication team whipped up in the last 3 hours.

"Thanks [Y/N]. You and your team are honestly miracle workers," he says while carefully holding it, careful not to let it break.

A huge grin spreads on your face. "Well, there is a reason I'm your CTO, right?" you say.

"I suppose you have a point," Kenma responds. He opens the door to the conference room. "You should probably sit in on this meeting, Cosmos," he says in a hushed tone.

"Kenma— there better be a good explanation of why you're using my alias at work," you say through clenched teeth.

"Oh there definitely is," a deep voice says from behind you. You turn around and come face to face with him.

"Kuroo. That red streak in your hair is looking as crimson as ever," you joke.

"That's kind of the whole point [Y/N]," he says sarcastically. You of course knew this, seeing that you gave him the fitting nickname of Redler as a joke when you first met him as a mechanic apprentice. You didn't however, take into account that the entirety of Japan's Underground would call him that. Now, as Inarizaki's lead mechanic 3 years later, it kind of grew on him, but you don't hesitate to tease him every once in a while.

 _"If anything, he should be thanking me,"_ you thought. Apparently according to Kenma, he's even more popular with the women with that look as his style.

"Oh don't get him too worked up, [Y/N]. He's still pretty sour from last night's bet," Kita comes up from behind him, bagel in one hand, matcha green tea in the other, and a manila folder wedged between his fingers. He hands you the tea.

"I don't even want to know what the bet even was," you say, annoyed and take a sip of the tea. All 4 of you take a seat at the mahogany table and Kenma presses a remote to close all the blinds and sets the prototype controller on a nearby side table.

"Don't worry, all the cameras and mics are off in here. I came in early to do that. And yes this is the special soundproof room, we can hear outside but no one can hear inside," Kenma says to your brother before he even asks. Kita nods. The door swings open, causing you to slightly jump in your seat.

"Sorry we're late. Iwa-chan sucks at asking for directions," Tooru says as he takes a seat to your left.

Kenma scrunches his nose in confusion. "Wait, how do you miss a whole high-rise buildi—, you know what? Nevermind."

"You were literally asking every person who we came in contact with where the building was, so don't even try to play the victim here, Oikawa," Iwaizumi argues.

"Okay, now that makes sense," Kenma mutters.

Kita cleared his throat and slams the folder on the table. The guys' eyes darted directly to the tan-colored folder and you could've sworn you heard Oikawa take in a sharp breath. There were very rare times when you were truly frightened and even though you knew without a doubt that none of these men would harm you, something seemed off-putting with the way everyone was so...intense. And why you were sitting in on this meeting with 3 of the 4 top mafia leaders and their right hands when they should technically be at their day jobs completely baffled your mind.

"Two words. Terushima and Johzenji," Kita says through clenched teeth.

"What are these bastards up to this time? I swear it literally feels like yesterday we busted a couple of them for screwing with our Cuban cigar shipment," Kuroo says.

"They what?!?!" Oikawa exclaims. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Spectre has a point," Haijime comments. "With his connections in Argentina, he is in charge of business dealings with the Latin countries."

"I am very aware of that, Iwa, but that scenario was a bit...time sensitive... therefore, by the time I mentioned to Redler about it all to report back to you two, I received some...letters..." he says ominously. He rummages through a couple of them to finally reach the one he needs.

Your heartbeat thumped loudly, as if it were right against your ear. Letters? Scenarios ranging from the minuscule to outrageous rattled within your mind. You barely noticed the parchment burned on the corners that Kita slipped to you from his left. Your body immediately went ridged when you read the words to yourself.

**We know she's alive. We're coming for her.**   
**-X**


	2. official introductions

_10:41 (that same day)_

You took in a sharp breath to try to calm your nerves. Kita took your hand under the table and squeezed it and you took a deep breath, slowing down your heart rate. He always knew how to ease your mind right when you needed it the most and you were very glad that you two had such a positive sibling relationship.

Yours and his phone vibrates.

_A text from Osamu in the Inarizaki group chat._

**Osamu: slight change of plans. just got word that Johzenji has submitted and is joining tonight's race.**

**Kita: damnit. who the hell approved them?**

**You: ^**

**Suna: from my contact, they said it was some chick who knows [Y/N] and that she wouldn't mind.**

**You: uh, no. never had any friends associated with Johzenji and never will. what's this chick's name?**

**Suna: idk. apparently she only goes by Echelon.**

**You: fucking wonderful. alright, we'll just go through and see what happens tonight**

**Atsumu: and if they try something?**

**Kita: we do nothing, Atsumu. they have Tokyo's police force wrapped around their fingers and with ammo and an export of Cuban cigars going out tonight as well, it'll be too much of a pain in the ass to deal with both.**

"Mind telling us the context, S.G.?" Kuroo asks, interrupting Kita mid-text, brows furrowed. Kita sends screenshots of the messages to Kuroo and folds his hands. "I have reason to believe that the Johzenji Lions are behind our mother's death and may try something with [Y/N]," he begins.

"Wait, we're treading on thin ice here, S.G. What makes you think they were behind Luna's assassination?" Kenma asks cautiously.

"I agree with Kozume on this one. You really think X would be that bold to go for [Y/N]? That's literally a suicide mission," Oikawa states bluntly.

"You'd be surprised at what they're really capable of," Kita mutters. His phone rings, and Kita steps outside to the balcony to take the call.

The guys gather around Kuroo to view the screenshots and continued their conversation as your mind travels back to that fateful night. Your mother was well-respected but also feared in both as a street racer and in the mafia business. Her alias, Luna, was a name everyone who's anyone knew and close business partners of hers had high expectations of you and Kita when you both would eventually take on the mantle of mafia bosses over the Inarizaki Razors, and ultimately, the entirety of Yokohoma's Underground. However, you both didn't expect to take control so soon at 23 years old. Well, at least you didn't anyways. Kita took her death harder than you expected, so he went MIA for a few months, with only you, Maverick, and Redler knowing the real reason why.

"I'll do it," you suddenly blurt out. "I'll go undercover and get intel from the inside." The guys turn to you, shocked at what just came out of your mouth.

"Absolutely not," Iwaizumi and Kuroo say at the same time.

You roll your eyes. "You can't be serious right now. It's literally what I do." Most of Yokohoma's (and recently Tokyo's) Underground knew you as the Razors' main street racing mechanic; however, being a spy and going undercover during jobs is a role that not many know about but for those that do or that know you through high-priority referrals understand that it's something you don't take lightly and you wouldn't blurt something out especially if the potential murderers of your mother were involved.

"Awe, c'mon guys, let's hear her out. Between her and Phantom, I'm sure devising a plan to take them down is reasonable," Oikawa coos. You mouth _thank you_ to him and he mouths back, _you owe me, Cosmos._

You glare at him with mock disgust and begin telling them your proposed plan. "It's simple really. I race as planned tonight under my regular name, but as a supposed newbie, since my alias apparently was never mentioned. But it's really funny how they seem to know so much about me from word of mouth and not actually taking the time to really research who I am before sending that note. Now, if they approach me either before or after the race wanting to talk, I'll do just that and we can proceed from there," you say with confidence.

"Phantom? You got that look on your face, like something's up," Kuroo says slowly.

Kenma snaps out of thought. "Hmm? Well, [Y/N]'s plan seems fine enough, I'm just worried an onlooker or any one of our crew accidentally mentions her by her alias."

"I doubt that would happen," Kita mentions from behind you while closing the balcony door behind him. "Since we're hosting the race this time there shouldn't be a problem. I just got off the phone with Shadow and Ace. They know the gist of what may go down tonight and will relay what I told them to their crews."

"Well, in that case, let's get this son of a bitch once and for all," Iwaizumi says with a huff.

Kita turns to you. "Just promise me you'll wear your earpiece at all times at least," he says to you.

"Of course. I'm not THAT careless," you say, slightly offended.

Oikawa pushes the chair away from him and gets up. "We should probably get going Iwaizumi," Oikawa says, checking his watch. He turns to you and the others. "We have a new mechanic apprentice and he's doing well, just needs a bit more confidence when it comes to dealing with high pressure situations."

Iwaizumi rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're right, Spectre. I'm kind of surprised Mattsun hasn't called me about Mad-Dog losing his shit yet."

Oikawa chuckles nervously. "Let's hope it stays that way till we get back." Kita shakes hands with Tooru and Haijime before they head out.

"That fucker is gonna pay, best believe," Tooru whispers in his ear before following Haijime out.

Shortly after they leave, an intern rushes into the conference room. Kenma slightly frowns at them.

"I'm super sorry to bother you all, but can I talk to [Y/N] for a minute?" they ask nervously.

"I don't know, can you?" you respond. "I — I meant..."

"It's okay Yui, I was just messing with you. What's up?" you ask, following her outside the room.

She hands you an envelope. You glance at her and she just shrugs. "I was strictly told not to open it and to just deliver it to you," she says, holding her hands up. You flip the envelope over and let out a small gasp. A wax seal with a vine intertwined with the moon, your family's crest. "Thanks Yui, I appreciate it," you say. She nods and walks off, leaving you leaning against the wall, still holding the unopened letter in your hands.

With a deep breath, you rip open the envelope and read the letter inside.

**If ANYTHING goes wrong and you somehow get isolated from Kita, stay as close to Shadow as possible. Please.**

**\- Delta**

You let out a sigh of relief. At least your father seemed to be okay, wherever he was. But the Shadow part still confused you. What does he have to do with this? Kita opens the door, with a similar letter in hand, only his said to trust Shadow should something happen. He runs his fingers through his hair, his normally neat style now all disheveled.

"I'll go ahead and talk to the crew about this and I'll let you know anything else tonight at the race, ok?" Kita comments, patting your head. You nod.

Pushing the thought of both letters to the back of your mind as you immerse yourself back into your work. The rest of the day went by faster than normal, and pretty soon you were locking up the doors with Kenma and swung into his red Nissan G-TR. The engine rumbled as the car roared to life.

"Shop or your condo?" he asks. "Condo please." He nods slightly and pulls out of the the lot. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_23:17 (that night)_

Now out of the shower and your towel around your body, you rummage through your closet drawers, searching for your grey cargo pants. "I could have sworn I washed them yesterday, where the hell are they?" you thought. After a frantic 5 minutes, you breathed a sigh of relief when you spotted them stashed under your pajama shorts. "I must've been seriously tired that night if they were here." You chuckled to yourself and as you slipped them on and tucked in your crimson red sleeveless turtleneck, your phone lit up on your dresser.

_A text from your best friend, Akina Sato, who was a part of the Seijoh Reapers._

**Akina: hey! you almost ready? i'm nearly there.**

**You: yeah. gimme like 2 minutes and i'll be right down.**

**Akina: for sure. there's a newbie who came to see her boyfriend race and she's tagging along with us.**

**You: that's fine.**

Your car was at the makeshift Inarizaki shop at the race site, as you were planning to tune it there once you got there. Akina sent you a message saying that they were outside. You slip your black tactical gloves and keys in your pocket. Putting your hair in a messy ponytail with a few strands of your hair dropping to each side of your face, you perched your black aviator glasses on the top of your head. Why Akina insists on wearing sunglasses late at night, you had no idea, but for her sake you went along with it. Grabbing the black and maroon F1-style bomber jacket that only has your number (9) on it and your phone, you head down stairs to meet your best friend and this newbie she spoke of.

As soon as you got out of your building, you immediately spotted her dark teal Toyota Supra MK IV across the street. Of course, the windows were down and she was blasting "Savage" by Megan Thee Stallion. The silver rims twinkled in the moonlight as you hopped in her passenger's seat.

"HEY bestieee! You ready for tonight's race?" Akina asks excitedly.

You turn down the music just a bit. "Hey, and yeah. It's pretty nice getting back out on the streets after staying behind the scenes for so long. This is going to be quite the tournament."

You turn towards the back and extend your hand to the guest. "Hi! I am [Y/N]."

She looks up from her phone. "Oh. Hi. I'm Sara Nakamura. Cool to meet you," she says quietly. She puts her earbuds back in.

You turn back around, slightly taken aback on how reserved she is."I wonder who her boyfriend is," you pondered.

Akina nudges you playfully. "She reminds me of how you were before you started racing," Akina says jokingly.

"I wasn't THAT introverted, was I?" you question.

Akina clicks her teeth. "Yeah, kind of..."

"Ugh, whatever," you say, waving her off and turning the music back up for the rest of the ride to The Backwoods.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_23:38_

You three arrive at the race site and of course a crowd has already started to gather in bleachers and on the sidelines, trying to get peeks into anyone's pit.

"So, who's the mafia boyfriend you mentioned that is racing today?" Akina questions.

Sara's eyes widen. "Wait. Mafia?!?! He— he never told me about that..."

You and Akina glance at each other. _Yikes. This is gonna be interesting._

"Yeah. Mafia. Yokohama has 5 top mafia groups that basically run the Underground here. There's the Inarizaki Razors over there in the F1 bomber jackets similar to [Y/N]'s. They're essentially the top ones around here. Over there's Nekoma Drifters, in the black and white F1 bomber jackets outlined with red. Their mechanic, Phantom, is quite impressive. But not as good as [Y/N] over here," she says, nudging you.

"Phantom?" Sara asks with confusion.

"Oops, my bad. Yeah. Those of us in either the racing scene, mafia life or both have an alias that we go by when racing or doing business." Akina gestures behind her with her thumb. "His real name? Kenma Kozume. My alias? Monarch. I'm with those guys though," she says pointing to the men in dark teal and white windbreakers. "...the Seijoh Reapers."

Sara nods slowly and turns to you. "You have an alias?"

You rub the back of your neck. "I actually don't have one yet, I'm fairly new to the Razors."

"Oh. Okay," she says simply disintersted.

"Easy" by Stray Kids starts playing on full volume and you all turn towards the sound. A sleek, black Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution with golden rims rolls into the space marked with white and canary yellow paint. The driver slides out with ease and does a handshake with Akaashi, who you notice whispers something in his ear and he turns in your general direction and nods.

"And that would be the Fukorodani Blazers. The one who just out of the car and greeted him before leaving again, is Kōtarō Bokuto, aka Shadow, the mafia leader. The one next to him, who is heading towards us is--" Akina begins.

"Keiji Akaashi." Sara finishes.

Yours and Akina's mouths drop. "He's your boyfriend?!" you exclaim.

"And is that a problem, y/n?" Akaashi says from behind you, slinging his arm around Sara's shoulder.

"Of course not, I just never thought you would even be the type to have a girlfriend right now, _Echo_ ," you say, with a dramatic emphasis on his alias.

Sara frowns and crosses her arms. "You have some explaining to do when we get home," Sara whispers through clenched teeth. You and Akina snicker.

A ping comes through on your earpiece. "We need you in the pit, Cosmos," Kita says.

"I have to head to my crew, but it was nice meeting you Sara," you say with a kind smile.

"You too, [Y/N]," she replies before following Akaashi back to their pit.

"I look forward to seeing you leaving these guys in the dust," Akina says, smirking, before heading off to join Seijoh.

"Of course. You already know," you respond, saluting her with two fingers.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You are replacing one of your front tires when someone taps your back with their foot. Wiping off any excess dirt and taking off your gloves, you get up and face Kita.

"What's up?"

Kita nudges someone behind him and the figure turns around. His eyes light up. _"So this is what Bokuto looks like up close. I guess I can see why many women like him,"_ you thought.

"Oya, oya? Who do we have here, S.G.?" Bokuto inquires.

"[Y/N], this is Shadow. Shadow, this is [Y/N]," Kita says. You two shake hands, but his hand lingers just a bit longer around yours for a quick second.

"Oi! S.G. Your presence is requested over here!" you hear Suna say into Kita's earpiece.

"I'll be right over Maverick," Kita states calmly before double tapping the device, disconnecting the line. He glares at Bokuto. "Don't be stupid." Turning to you, he continues. "I'm sure you can handle your own, [Y/N]?" You nod confidently. He gives Bokuto a slight head nod before heading back to the crimson red and black painted sector where the rest of the Inarizaki Razors were bustling around, finishing off the touches to their cars.

"You should've told me that you had a hot mechanic, Silver Ghost," Bokuto yells after him. Kita flips him off as he heads back into the Razors' pit.

Hopping right back into conversation you speak up. "That's funny that you've never seen me around though," you mention, index finger tapping on your chin.

"Uh, am I supposed to?" Bokuto says in mock annoyance, looking up from his phone. You roll your eyes. "Awe, is the cutie sad I'm not giving her attention?" Bokuto teases.

You scoff. "As if. I don't know about you, but I have a race to prepare for so if your excuse me—" you say as you attempt to shoulder past him. Bokuto grabs your arm and heat rises in your cheeks as you actually take a moment to look at him. His black and white hair was parted on the right, half of it looking like he put way too much gel in it and the other half falling just past his golden eyes, sort of resembling Kuroo's look. His black, golden yellow, and white letterman jacket with the a huge number 4 on the right side seemed to fit snugly around his toned muscles. His jacket's sleeves were rolled up, with you just barely able to read the FUKORODANI on the left arm sleeve.

He waves his hand in front of your face and chuckles. "Earth to [Y/N]! You good?" he asks with concern.

 _"Wait, wasn't he just a smart ass not too long ago?"_ But then you recall from your meeting with Keiji that it is quite normal for him to have mood swings from time to time.

You smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I'm fine Shadow."

The racer board lights up and reveals the lineup for the first race. "Looks like we are in the same group for this heat," you say, nudging his arm.

He glances up at the board and back to you. "I didn't know you raced too, [Y/N]."

You smirked. "Well, there's a quite a few things you don't know about me, Shadow."

He taps his chin. "Hmm, well if that's the case, let's make a bet. If I place higher than you in this race, I get to continue getting to know you. If you place higher than me—"

"I get to know you first," you finish his statement. "You intrigue me, Shadow."

"It's a deal, [Y/N]." "Racers in the first heat! To the start line!" a flag girl announces on a megaphone.

You and Bokuto shake hands. "See you at the finish line, cutie."


	3. the beginning of the past

_23:43 (that same night)_

In the makeshift Inarizaki lounge, you switch your grey Adidas Ultraboost sneakers with your black leather Doc Martens lace up boots.

Outside a flag girl announces on the megaphone, "Last call for racers in the first heat. The race will start in 5 minutes. I repeat, the race WILL start in 5 minutes."

You zip up your bomber jacket and shake your hair out and tie a scrunchie into it, creating a half-up, half-down look. After a short 5 minute walk to the abandoned parking structure, you arrive where the other Inarizaki cars were housed. Taking a low seat in your car, you click the button and start it. Your matte black Toyota 86 with crimson red rims vibrates with the intensity of the engine and you cruise out of the lot to join the rest of the racers at the starting line.

Thinking back to Shadow's bet, you're feeling a bit extra cocky tonight so you slip down your glasses with a quick head bop, landing perfectly on the bridge of your nose.

"Hey Siri. Turn up volume," you command. There's a slight pause before "DNA" by Kendrick Lamar continues playing at a slightly higher volume but not too overpowering.

The commentator clears her throat. "Welcome everyone to the first annual Yokohama Underground Grand Prix!" Cheers erupt within the crowds and drivers rev their engines. "Let's get started with introducing our racers in the first heat shall we? From the Inarizaki Razors we have...oooh, a newbie! [Y/N]!"

 _"Well shit Kita. You really aren't taking any chances with Johzenji here huh?"_ you rolled your eyes and gave a quick wave outside both windows, the energy in the crowd never wavering.

"Alrighty, moving on to the next racer. Someone new to Yokohama but not to racing, we have Terushima Yuuji aka 'X'!"

You took in a sharp breath and didn't dare look to the man in the canary yellow Subaru WRX STI with glossy black rims. He blew kisses to the crowd and the women pretended to catch them.

 _"No fucking way. There's absolutely no way I'm about to race him right now."_ Your mind whirled with thoughts as a slight panic begin to surface. You gripped the steering wheel to the point where your nails made imprints in the leather cover.

"[Y/N]..." Kita says into your earpiece. "[Y/N], breathe. I'm right here. Shadow's on the other side of you. Phantom, Nighthawk, and Ace are also on alert now. Just focus on the race in front of you. We're all aware of how he drives dirty. Just take the most optimal route. We all have some advantage, he doesn't." You roll your shoulders back and loosen your death-like grip on the wheel.

The announcer continues. "Moving on down the line here...ah yes... you all know this one. Let's hear it for Kōtarō Bokuto aka 'Shadow'!" Women squealed his name and reached out their arms as if there wasn't a guardrail between the racers and crowd. You scoffed.

"Looks like someone's jealous," Bokuto yells over to you with a sly grin.

"Oh please. I know you felt a shit ton of death stares by other guys after you literally called me hot earlier," you retort back.

Bokuto clutched his jacket, pretending his heart was broken. "Ouch [Y/N]. That really hurt ya know? But don't worry, by the time I get to know all of you, they'll be nothing but a silly memory to both you and I."

"Right...we'll see about that," you reply, not convinced, but deep down, you really hoped he was right.

The mic booms again as the commentator announces the remaining three racers. "Next, we have Kenma Kozume, aka 'Phantom' from the Nekoma Drifters!"

"Kenma-sannnnn!!!! Over here!" Spectators trying to steal selfies with him as they posed for the camera. You tapped your earpiece once, answering the incoming call.

"Good luckkk y/n! You're gonna need it," Atsumu says in a singsong voice.

"At least I'm able to race," you tease.

"Why you little—OW! 'Samu! What the fuck was that for?" Atsumu whines.

"For simply being an ass, Sketch," Osamu grumbles. You laugh out loud and click the earpiece off.

"And finishing the line, we have Iwaizumi Haijime but we all know him as 'Nighthawk' and Asahi Azumane aka 'Ace'!" Various cheers and screams erupted from the crowd once again as you and the others revved up the engines once more. As soon as the lights above you turned green, you hit the gas pedal, but you stay in low gear...for now.

By the time you reach the infamous Snake Curve, you're just behind Terushima. You shift gears for a quick second to drift and pull ahead, but he cuts you off just as the front of your car inches ahead, scratching your passenger side...badly. Silently cursing to yourself, you pull back and focus on nailing the turn. Terushima was able to make the turn as well, but due to his excessive speed, his car couldn't escape a few scratches either.

"SHIT!" you hear him yell. Laughing out loud as you begin to make your way back to the front, he glares at you and you just shrug your shoulders and smile innocently before speeding off and taking the lead, at 200 mph.

As the wind whips your hair back and the music fills your ears, you can't help but feel content as the indigo and black starry skies envelope you as you drive. It's always had a calming effect on you and the twinkling of the stars as they "followed" along reminded you of your first year of college when you declared you were going to be an astronomy major to Kita. He chuckled and often made fun of you of how much of a space nerd you were but you didn't care. After a while, it kinda stuck with you even after you suddenly took over the Razors with your brother, thus earning your nickname of Cosmos.

You peek in your rear view mirror and see that Terushima has caught up to you and the growing cheers of people indicated that you were near the finish line as well. _"Fuck,"_ you thought to yourself. You knew he was going to pull a similar stunt like he did back at the Snake Curve, but then you look again and see Shadow and Ace pulling up on either side of him and with a seamless turn, they pass him, Phantom following shortly after.

_Oh, so that's how you two are gonna do this. Well, you're not the only one with tricks up their sleeve._

With a slight turn of your wrist, you practically glide past the checkered lines, stopping perfectly parallel to the lines marked on the ground.

"And we have our top 3 from the first heat! [Y/N] from Inarizaki, Shadow from Fukorodani, and Phantom from Nekoma!" the commentator announces. You turn off your car and slide out to shake hands with Bokuto and Kenma.

"I'm gonna be real honest here, [Y/N]. That was bold but you pulled it off surprisingly smooth," Bokuto comments.

Kenma nods. "That was Luna's signature move wasn't it?"

You put your hands in your pockets and shifted your feet. "Yeah. She wouldn't let me do anything else fun until I mastered that."

"Well, that's hella impressive," Bokuto says, clearly amazed. "And you mentioned this was your first time racing?"

"In something of this scale, yes. In general, no."

"I'm gonna head back to my crew's pit before the fan girls migrate over here," Kenma mutters. You and Bokuto laugh as he stalks away.

"Looks like you'll get to know me first, huh cutie?" Bokuto coos.

You playfully punch him in the arm. "Oh please. Don't act like you wouldn't have won if you were 0.3 seconds faster. I saw you on my tail near the end, you're not slick, _Shadow._ "

"Hmmm," he says, "guess I'll have to be more sneaky during the finals then."

"OMG [Y/N]! That was amazing!!!" You turn around and Sara attacks you with a hug.

"Uh who are you and what have you done with the reserved Sara I met literally like a couple of hours ago?"

"She met Phoenix," Akaashi mutters. Sara lets go of you and narrows her eyes at Akaashi. "Hinata. She met Hinata Shōyō," Akaashi corrects himself.

You chuckle. "That definitely explains...this," you say, gesturing to her newfound energy.

"We should go out to celebrate!" she exclaims. Looking between you and Bokuto, her eyes widen. "A DOUBLE DATEEE!"

"I don't think there's anything open this late..." you begin, but knowing very well of at least 5 places that have late hours like this.

"Nonsense! Keiji knows of a place we can go that's still open. I'm sure you're hungry from that adrenaline rush," she insists.

She was partially correct. You only had snacks before you arrived and eating while racing is definitely not the best solution, so your appetite was kind of large at the moment.

Bokuto leans over and whispers in your ear. "Awe c'mon [Y/N], it'll be fun. Besides, this is a good way to get to know me," he says in a sing song voice.

"I suppose you have a point," you reluctantly agree.

"Great! I'm so excited!" Sara exclaims. "Akina has my number so let me know when you are ready to head out!" She takes Akaashi's hand they leave, with you and Bokuto now alone. He steals your phone from your hands.

"Hey, what are you—"

"Putting in my phone number, duh," he says like it's no big deal. He hands you your phone back.

You laugh out loud. " 'Favorite owl 🦉'? Hmmm. I don't know about that one yet, Kou. I've known Akaashi longer, so you might have to earn that title from him," you say with a smirk and you get back into your car.

While leaning onto your driver side, he raises his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Challenge accepted."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _01:36_

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"Coming!" you yell, hopping on one foot to shove your right ankle boot on. Grabbing a black denim jacket, you open the door to find Bokuto standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets and a side smile on his face.

 _"Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare,"_ you repeat in your head. But you can't help it. His cargo shorts from the race have been replaced with black ripped jeans and a navy blue v-neck, hugging his muscles in all the right places. He throws his Fukorodani letterman jacket over his shoulder with his finger and leans on the wall.

"You ready to go?" he asks, snapping you from your slight daydream.

You shake your head. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ready." You grab your keys and phone and head down to his car. Opening the passenger door for you, you can't help but blush.

"Trying already to get some brownie points, I see?" you joke as he hops into the drivers seat next to you.

He shrugs. "Gotta start somewhere, don't we?" The seat vibrates under you as his car starts and you two have a surprisingly decent amount of things in common as you talk with "The Less I Know The Better" by Tame Impala faintly playing in the background during the drive to the place Sara mentioned where you four would meet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later, you and Bokuto arrive at Konoha's Grill. Sara frantically waves her hands in your direction, signaling to you.

"You all finally made it!" she says excitedly. She hugs you and you four take a seat at a booth, Akaashi and her sitting together on one side, you and Bokuto sitting together on the other side. Konoha comes out from the kitchen, sees your table, and walks over.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where [Y/N] would actually get back out again," Konoha jokes.

"Oh shut up. I was practically dragged here against my will," you exaggerate.

"Same here," Akaashi agrees. Sara scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"So what would you guys like to order? Or should I just get the usual for everyone?"Konoha asks, taking out his notepad.

You all look at each other and nod. "Yeah, let's stick to the normal," you say.

"I'll uh, just have the shrimp tempura," Sara says timidly.

"Are you sure?" Konoha asks. "Any friend of Akaashi's a friend of mine."

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll most likely steal anything he has anyways," she replies.

"That's a fact," Akaashi grumbles. All four of you laugh out loud.

Konoha scribbles it down and puts the notepad in his apron pocket. "It'll be right out." As soon as he vanishes back into the kitchen, Bokuto turns to you.

"Wait a minute, so you know both Akaashi and Konoha, but I'm an anomaly?" Bokuto points out, his normally spiked up hair falling down a bit as his face saddens. You and Akaashi chuckle softly.

Reaching under the table to rub his calloused knuckles with your thumb, you reassure him. "They're the main ones that accompany whenever I go on undercover jobs. Besides, you're normally with Kita or Kuroo behind the scenes anyways, so we haven't really had the chance to really interact after.

"Hmm. I suppose you have a point there. But I'm just curious. Why my men and not any of yours?"

You take in a sharp breath through your teeth and rub your temple. "Well, Aran has been out of the country on an assignment for a while now. Suna is normally the sniper close by, and the Miyas... well..."

"Don't worry, you don't need to explain, I got an idea of what they were like at the race tonight," Bokuto reassures you.

The food arrives and you all dig in, but never falter in your conversation.

"Yeah, those two seem..lively...I don't even know how you deal with them," Sara agrees. She turns to you. "So how long have you been with the Razors?"

You sigh. "For about 4 years now."

Her eyes widen. "That's quite a while! How did you get into it?"

From the corner of your eye, you see Akaashi shake his head at you. "I uh, rather not really talk about it..."

"Oh! I'm sorry! That's totally fine!" she says, her cheeks flushing red.

You rub the back of your neck. "No worries! You were just curious, and that's fair." The four of you finish your food soon after and Konoha takes your plates.

"I'm gonna head to the restroom, I'll be right back," Sara says.

As soon as Sara disappears and is out of earshot, he leans over to you and Bokuto. "I don't trust her," he says simply.

"Whaaa?" you utter out. "What makes you think that?"

Akaashi folds his hands. "C'mon y/n. Think about it. She asked you all those questions about like she was so fascinated, when she literally chewed my ass out when we got to my place after the race," he states. "Something just doesn't sit right with me with her."

"Well, if you think so, what do you plan to do about it?" you ask.

"Honestly, I'll just continue with it, and since she's seemed to take a liking to you as a girl friend, I assume your guard may go up as well," he whispers.

"Yeah, most likely," you respond. You hated the fact that you were so trusting to new people and if it did turn out that she's planning for something else, this would definitely end bad. Akaashi's intuition was usually right, but for her sake and yours, you hoped he was wrong just this once. Sara comes back from the restroom and stands at the table.

"You guys ready to head back?" she asks, a smile on her face.

After saying goodbyes to Konoha you go with Bokuto to his car and Sara goes with Akaashi.

"Remember what I said, Cosmos," Akaashi whispers in your ear before opening the door for Sara. You nod and get into the passenger seat of Bokuto's car.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You hope Echo's intuition is wrong, don't you?" Bokuto inquires, breaking the tense silence between you two.

"Is it bad that I do?"

"Not at all, but you and I both know that this world we're in is full of people just like her. It's a reason I put on this façade and rarely show this 'carefree' side of myself."

You furrow your brows. "Façade? Carefree? Care to explain?" His hands relax on the steering wheel as he makes a different turn away from your condo and reduces to a slow cruising speed. By the sudden change of direction and his tone, you understood that it might take a little longer to get home.

"As you can probably tell, Echo and I are pretty close. We met in college back in Tokyo. I helped him out of a rough situation and although our personalities may seem to clash to most people, we can both become pretty serious when it comes to things that need to get done."

"I noticed. That handshake back before the race looked like something close friends who've been through quite a bit would know and keep to themselves," you say.

He nods slowly. "I'm sure you recall the Tokyo Takedown?" Your head snaps to him, he had your full attention now.

"Yes...what about it?" you ask slowly, fearful of what his next words were.

He takes a shaky breath. "I — I failed to protect Luna."

You simply blinked at him, processing what he just said. "You-you were the Shadowsniper?"

He grips the steering wheel again, staring straight ahead, refusing to see your pained expression in the flickering street lights.

"Your father gave me one task that night when they were infiltrating Johzenji's main stronghold where she was held. I had one bullet left and a straight and clear shot. That bastard X moved one of his men in front of him, right as I pulled the trigger, as if he was anticipating my damn move. And as soon as I heard the gunshot and her scream, I actually ran to find you, but Akaashi found me first and told me you were okay...shocked, but physically unharmed. I tried to call S.G., but he never picked up. I safely assumed he was planning my demise and I didn't blame him honestly. But I received a call from your father who kept trying to say that I'm not to blame and that apparently it was an inside job that someone knew I was targeting X that night and Kita was just taking her death hard, hence his unresponsiveness. And so when both your father and Kita called me yesterday, I still figured that they changed their mind about not blaming me, but when they mentioned about the letter, all the memories of that night came flooding back and I even offered to talk more about it during the meeting you all had at Phantom's, but he insisted I work from the racing and weapons angle. That's why Phantom and I used that move in the race against X, to give him a warning that we were watching."

"Pull over and stop the car," you instructed. Eyes bewildered, he does it anyway. You unlock the car and get out, and motion for him to do the same.


	4. perfectly imperfect

**_Author's Note: There IS smut in this part, so if you aren't comfortable, I completely understand and you can ignore this chapter! Also, [Y/N] is on the Plan B pill._**  
———————————————————————————------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once you come face to face with him, you wrap your arms around his chest hugging him tightly. He's shocked at first by your actions, but then you feel his shoulders slump as you hear silent sobs rack his body. Hands under his jacket, you rub his back in a circular motion.

"You took on the 'Shadow' alias because of that?" you murmur. He nods.

You gently cup his face in your hands and meet his glassy, golden eyes, wiping a stray tear with you thumb. "Bokie, that's...that's too much for anyone to bear. My mother very well knew the risks involved in this shadowed life and she made that very clear to both Kita and I. You have nothing to be ashamed of and just like my brother and father, I will agree with them as well. You and your crew have been a trusted partner with us for as long as I have been alive. Yes, we're all practically ruthless, but we're still human. There's a reason you and your crew is number 2 and there is a reason Kita and Delta forgave you and so do I. Think about it. The fact that my father still trusts you after all that and calls you of all people about me who's most likely a target goes to show that you are not at fault. The Lions are. So please. For me, repurpose the meaning of 'Shadow' and we'll show Johzenji and potential moles that they fucked with the wrong people," you say to him.

He sniffles and sighs, straightening up against his car. "I probably look so fucking pathetic right now," he says with annoyance. You stifle in a chuckle and he frowns, in which you can't help but laugh out loud.

"Glad my suffering can make someone that I at least care about smile," he mutters. You pull his sleeve and he turns back towards you with an exaggerated sigh and before he comments another witty remark, you reach on your toes and kiss him on the lips, startling both him and yourself. A smirk starts to form on the corners of his mouth.

"I suppose I can forgive you for laughing at me," he whispers in your ear, his sultry voice making your hairs stand on end. "I know you're most likely cold, so why don't we continue this somewhere a bit warmer, huh cutie?" You manage to force a curt head nod, cursing yourself for being bold this one time.  
———————————————————————————-----------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as you walk through the door to his place, Bokuto pushes and locks the door with one hand (he normally doesn't, being that he lives in a gated community) and guides you to the black marbled kitchen island, pushing you against it and tentatively kisses your lips, waiting for your response. You open your mouth, allowing access and he deepens the kiss, your back arching on the edge of the cold table, but you don't seem to notice with your body being overwhelmed with heat and excitement. You wanted to be his, no you needed to be his.. only his.

You run your hands through his hair, the undercut look becoming more obvious now and his hair tickles your chin as Bokuto nibbles at your neck while also leaving huge hickeys near your ear and on the side of your neck. You let out a soft moan and he chuckles devilishly in your ear.

"Just remember, you made the first move...and I'm just responding, _[Y/N],_ " he says, his breath against your cheek. Being the competitive person that you are and wanting to have the last action, you flip him so now his back is against the counter and rub his already hardening erection. He groans and takes your figure, now merely an inch of space between you two and his tongue explores inside of your mouth, craving more of you. "God, y/n. You are playing a dangerous game, you know that?" he murmurs against your lips.

You smirk, not saying a word, but simply guiding him to what you correctly assumed was his bedroom. Now hovered above you and eyebrows raised, Bokuto stares at you intently, waiting. You nod and both of you take each other's clothes off piece by piece, not breaking the kissing streak with you ultimately ending up in your maroon laced bra and underwear and him in his boxers. Your eyes travel to the owl and thorn tattoo on his upper thigh and traveling up his side where a number four is intertwined with gold cherry blossoms.

Suddenly embarrassed by your own bareness, you utter your safe word and Bokuto stops kissing you and tilts his head, immediate concern on his face.

"Did I — do something wrong?"

"No no, Kou. Of course not. It's just that...I remembered my body isn't considered perfect, and--"

He sits up, now seriously confused. "Not...perfect?"

You turn on your side, revealing your stretch marks. His eyes soften and he bends back down to kiss the marks on both sides of your hips.

"This...is...what...makes...you...perfect...to...me...though..." he says in between each kiss. "If I'm going to love you, then I will love ALL of you," he says seriously.

He pulls your thighs towards him, moves your arms slowly above your head, intertwining his fingers with yours, and continues where he left off earlier but more tender and sweet, while grinding on you so painstakingly slow. With your body growing impatient, you roll him over and you're hovering over him once again. His eyebrows raise slightly at your newfound confidence.

"Hey, hey, hey... I could get used to this side of you, [Y/N]," he says, a megawatt smile on his face. His hands knead your ass and he pulls your body closer to him, as if you're both miles apart, intensifying the once tender kisses. Sneaking in a few more hickeys on your collarbone, his soft lips traveled back to yours, attempting to regain possession, but you tease him for a while until you finally allow him in.

Both of you are definitely aware of his now hardened bulge and he regains control with you back under him and picks up the grinding pace on your womanhood; a moan escapes your lips and you squirm under him, itching for more intimate contact.

Bokuto chuckles. "Not just yet, _[Y/N]._ " His fingers pull at your underwear slightly and with a simple nod from you, he slides them off with ease to the floor and he brushes a finger against your folds.

"Oh my~~" you suck in a breath, a louder moan leaving your mouth as he delicately spreads your legs apart, kissing and lapping up your already dripping fluids.

"Shit [Y/N]. The things you make me do," Bokuto murmurs against your pussy, his hot breath causing you to shudder with pleasure. His tongue travels deeper into you as it swirls around and you moan his name, with him hitting your most sensitive spots.

You look up at him with an intense gaze and tighten your grip on his hands. "Ruin me," was all you could utter out.

He smirks. "Well then love, let's move things along, shall we? But do let me know if I'm hurting you in any way, hmmm?" Bokuto slides your bra off, his tongue swirling around your nipples.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he murmurs against your bare chest, showering it with tiny kisses.

"Mmmhmmh. Kou..." you say as he cups your breast, kneading it with one hand and rubbing your clit with the other and speeds up purposefully as your moans get louder.

"I don't think anyone heard you, cutie," he says disappointedly. His lips made their way down your body: from your breasts, to your stomach, down your waist (where your fox and crescent moon tattoo was), along your thighs (where he showered extra pecks on your stretch marks) and finally he stops in between your thighs. And he begins to lick your pre-cum, not forgetting to tease you with the slow pace.

"Bokie—" you whisper in frustration.

Bokuto, pretending not to understand what you said, looks up briefly. "Yes?" he answers sweetly, but his sly grin was anything but.

"I need you inside me...please..." you say weakly. He lets out a sultry chuckle. "Just a bit longer, cutie, then I'm all yours. Think you can handle that?" You nod slowly. "That's my girl," he says and inserts his index and middle fingers into your clit, easing deeper with each push. You grab the sheets under you as the pace quickens, your moans raising more in volume. Euphoria builds within you as your release nears.

"Kou, I'm gonna—"

He notices and stops, causing you to frown. "Tsk, tsk. I thought you said you could wait, hmm? Well, I hope you're prepared," Bokuto says with mock disappointment. With little strength you have left, he lets you kick off his boxers with your feet, revealing his length. His tip grazes over your slick entrance and he pushes in slightly, causing another slight wave of pleasure to rack your body.

"Remember what I said about letting me know, [Y/N]," he whispers in your ear before he positions himself and thrusts in completely. You slightly wince as your walls adjust to his length, but your clenched teeth gradually relax as you say his name loudly and he shuts you up with a kiss. Your legs wrap around his back and your arms travel around his neck, craving oral satisfaction as you crash your lips with his.

"This feels...amazing," you say in a sultry voice in his ear, knowing by that praise, he won't be able to hold back. Your chest heaves up and down with the rhythm as your whimpers of pleasure fill the room. Bokuto hits your g-spot repeatedly and you scramble to grab the headboard behind you as your walls clench around his dick, causing more audible groans from him. Both of you nearing your climax, he throws his head back, not even attempting to slow down his thrusts, his car isn't the only thing that reach a top speed.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK... KŌTARŌ!" you moan out and release around his cock, your back arching into a perfect parabolic shape. You tightened around him and curled your toes while riding out the high of his orgasm shortly after.

"Fucking hell, cutie," he says through clenched teeth. You relax as much as you could, allowing him to pull out. Reaching over you, he grabs his boxers, slips them on, and disappears into the suite bathroom. Trying not to over exert yourself more than you already have been, you reach over the edge of the bed, grab your bra, and clasp it back on. Two minutes later, he returns with a warm towel and a smug grin.

"Only the best for what's mine," he says, kneeling down at the edge of the bed as he begins to clean you and the area around you gently.

You arch an eyebrow. "What's yours, huh?" you question, but also fighting sleepiness as your eyelids struggle to stay open.

"The marks and hickeys speak for themselves, don't you think?" he responds. Bokuto looks up and sees you've fallen asleep. He chuckles to himself. _"I wore you out that much huh?"_

He tosses the towel into a hamper, slips your underwear back on, and climbs onto the bed with you. Holding your body close to his as a big spoon, he kisses your forehead and rests his chin on top of your head. "I love you and always have," he whispers. Bokuto strokes your hair until he too, succumbs to sleep.


	5. the deal

_14:25 (later on that day)_

Your eyes adjusted to the bright light as the sun's rays filtered into the window. Shifting under the covers, to your left, you spot a note folded on a pillow with your car keys on top. Now sitting up with your back against the headboard and the sheets covering your chest, you carefully unfold the paper.

**Hello love,**

**I hope you slept well (or as well as you could have after last night ;)). If you are reading this, then you most likely woke up before I was able to come back. I just wanted to let you know that Akina came by before I left and dropped off some clothes from your place in the duffel by your side of the bed. There's also some food in the fridge if you were hungry at all. Anyways, I probably shouldn't make this letter too long so...yeah, give me a call or text when you can.**

**\- Kou**

You chuckle and smile at his note. He was really sweet when he wanted to be and after reading that, you just may have fallen in love with him a little bit more. You roll out of the bed and drag your body tenderly and slowly to the shower. Bare naked once again, the steaming water rolls down your body, slightly easing any pain you received from last night's "activities." Fifteen minutes later, you step out of the shower, towel wrapped around your figure and grab a salmon ongiri from the fridge and as you ate, you look through to see what Akina packed. A lace, sleeveless black body con dress, a dark grey gym workout set, and a violet top with dark acid washed jeans. Slightly confused about the dress, you shrugged and took out the workout set. Your knife throwing skills were a bit rusty so after shimmying into your outfit and throwing on the pale pink mesh jacket, you head to the garage and open it. Walking over to your vehicle, you notice that Bokuto's sleek black car is still there.

 _"Hmm, he took his motorcycle then. Must've been really important if he didn't bother to show off his car,"_ you thought. Careful not to make the destruction worse on your car, you carefully opened the door to the passenger seat to drop your duffel bag in the seat, only to close the door and see the damage gone. _"This guy really had my car fixed too?"_ Great. Now you owed Tooru and Kou. Sighing, you were just about to start pull out of the driveway when a postal person knocks on your window. Pressing a button, the window rolls down and the mail person asks, "Do you happen to be [Y/N]?"

"Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?"

They wave their hands. "No, no. Nothing like that. Someone received a letter and it was delivered to the wrong address so they asked if I could pass it along to you," they say, handing you the yellow envelope.

 _"Seriously? This fucker had ample opportunities to talk to me in person without causing suspicion, and he's still gonna go the letter route. Fucking hell."_ Youtake the envelope from the mail carrier and thank them with a smile but as soon as they are out of sight, you toss the envelope in the back, and reverse out of the garage so fast that you nearly hit the curb on the other side and head to Nekomata's Gym.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_15:04_

You nod your head to Yaku at the entrance and swipe your ID at the "Personnel Only" door, opening it up to a vast training space complete with shelves lined with hand wraps and gloves, punching bags, freestanding training bags, and targets for knife practice lined the walls. Taking off your light jacket, you take a few knives from the table behind and throw each of them, one after the other, landing right in the bullseye.

"Damn woman, who hurt you?"

You whip around nearly projecting the last one when you stop yourself, coming face to face with Suna. "Well, for starters, you try to not sneak up on a person with a knife like that," you point out.

Suna just shrugs. "You weren't gonna do it anyways," he teases.

"You wanna test that theory, Mav?" you say, raising your eyebrows and twirling the knife on your index finger.

Suna chuckles. "No need to get all defensive, [Y/N]. We both know I'm your favorite fox and besides, Kita would never let you hear the end of it if we ever fought again, no matter how minuscule it is," he states matter-of-factly.

"I'd hardly call our 'sarcastic banter' fighting, not when we have the Miyas," you say. You throw the last knife, narrowly missing the center. "Damn it, Suna, you made me lose focus," you whine. He laughs out loud. Sighing loudly, you walk to the target, your messy ponytail swinging back and forth and yank the knives out of the wood.

"Whoops? My bad? I'm sorry?" he says with pretend confusion. You shove his arm as both of you walk outside to the adjacent gun range. After changing into longer pants and a tee, you and Suna grab ear muffs and slide a Sig Sauer Micro-Compact 9mm pistol in your holsters. Standing behind a line at adjacent booths, both of you shoot all the rounds of the bullets, as long as there's light in the sky, wasting no time in using a stripper clip to load ammo into the detachable magazine. Shoot, detach, reload, attach, repeat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_18:48_

You are drying off your hair in the women's locker room when your phone vibrates on the bench.

**Kita: are you far from the Crow's Landing?**

**You: surprisingly, im actually close by. what's going on?**

**Kita:** **going over details for tonight's cocaine import shipment and deal.**

**You: deal? since when and with who?**

**Kita: make a guess.**

**You: no way.**

**Kita: it seems to be our only logical option right now, even Phantom agreed with it, saying it's our best bet at stopping him from taking control of Yokohama too. and since he's still stupidly clueless of your real origins, it should go as smoothly as we anticipate.**

**You: ...**

**Kita: of course, if not, we can get Kiyoko and Yachi on it instead.**

**You: it's fine. i got this. besides he's been sending the letters to me not them. no need to involve their assassin skills just yet.**

**Kita: :) fair enough. you see the dress and heels Akina packed? that's for tonight.**

**You: yeah. see you soon.** **  
**

_"Heels too? Damn she thinks of everything."_ You rummage through the duffel bag and smooth the dress out, putting it on a hanger and setting it on the freestanding clothes rack. Sure enough, below, was a pair of shiny, black, red-bottom Louboutin heels. You laugh and shake your head, knowing damn well these were hers. Sighing, you push them to the side and take out the wine red suede ankle boots instead.

_"No need to practically break my feet before I even reach my final destination."_

You finish drying off and shimmy into the dress and zip up your boots. Throwing the white leather jacket over your shoulder, you walk out the back door, to find Suna leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. His usual casual attire was replaced with an all black camouflage fit that seemed to make his grayish-yellow eyes seem brighter than normal. 

"Sniper again?" you ask as you both walk to your cars. 

He just shrugs. "Someone's gotta look out for you from above, don't they?" Suna replies as he offers you a stick of gum. 

"Thanks." You slide into the low seat of your car and turn to Suna. "You heading to the Crow's Landing too?"

He shakes his head. "I have some things to finish at the shop first." You nod and he heads east, you head north. 

A call comes in from Akina as you pull into the parking structure of the Crow's Landing. You press the green phone button, answering it. 

"Hey, have you heard from Sara at all? She hasn't picked up her phone in two days and you know how much she's attached to that thing."

"No, I actually haven't. She organized this "double date" thing but I haven't heard or seen her since then. I'll ask Akaashi about it." However, when you finished talking to her and hung up, you shook your head to yourself as you walked into the establishment. 

_"So this is the hand you're playing...may the one with the best poker face win."_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_19:33_

The clack of your heels echo against the wooden floor and you notice a few eyes on you as you strut by, making your way back towards the bar. You take a seat at the golden and orange marbled tabletop and a hand drops a glass in front of you and fills it up. 

"Oh no thanks, I'm good--" you begin. 

"Oh, trust me [Y/N], you're gonna need it for what we found out." You look up and see Kenma in a red collared shirt with a pinstriped black vest. He grabs his black trench coat from the coat rack and walks with you to a set of double doors where one guy was decked out in all black with shoulder gun holsters and leather tactical gloves. The only thing that stood out to you was his silver hair and green eyes. 

"There's no need to act all stiff like that Lev," Kenma says with obvious annoyance. 

"But you never know..." 

Phantom turns to you and mouths _"sorry about this, he's new."_ You wave it off and he turns back to Lev. "All of the patrons are regulars, and even if someone did try to get past the initial door, we would know instantly. I've mentioned this to you already," Kenma reminds him, rolling his eyes. 

"Ok...who's SHE then? Hmmm? Your girlfriend?" he says, nodding in your direction. Kenma facepalms and tries to keep his composure together and you stifle in a snicker. 

"No one you need to worry about, so just move out of the way you green bean," Kenma says through clenched teeth. He puts his hands up and opens the door for you two. 

You clear your throat. "Hello boys. Shall we get this meeting started then?" you announce, taking a seat on the dark brown leather sofa next to Kita and throwing your unopened letter on the circular glass coffee table. You lean back and cross your legs, resting your elbow on the arm of the sofa. 

"Another one?" Iwaizumi asks, picking it up and tearing it open. 

"Yeah. Got it this afternoon before I left for Nekomata's Gym." You were pretty sure Kita knew where you were last night, but the rest of the guys didn't need to know, so you omitted that little detail. "Didn't want to bother opening it and dealing with it until later today, but when Kita called me, I figured why not bring it?"

Hajime unfolds the letter and reads it out loud. 

**Dear [Y/N]:**

**I hope this letter finds you well. Rumors in both Tokyo's and Yokohama's Undergrounds have been spreading that you have been able to infiltrate the ranks of the Inarizaki Family and even get close to the boss of the Fukorodani Family as well. You see, they have been messing with my business in Tokyo with their product and taking away my clients. And that's where you come in: 15 million Yen to get rid of them for me. And should you have second thoughts, I have more...persuasive methods to sway your opinion. Meet me at Dock 24A alone tomorrow night after the race and I'll be awaiting your answer.**

**\- X**


	6. yokohama heist (pt 1)

**_Author's Note: There IS_** ** _slight_** ** _smut in this part so if you aren't comfortable, I completely understand and you can ignore this chapter!_**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You spit out your drink and grab the paper from Iwaizumi. Scanning over the letter, you crumple it up and throw it in the nearby trash bin, not bothering to see if it made it in or not.

"I was going to mention Sara tonight, but this definitely takes precedence," Akaashi says, picking up the paper from the ground and smoothing it out.

"You said you got this letter on your way to Nekomata's Gym?" Kuroo questions, his chin on the cue stick.

"Yeah, I was...coming from..." you glance at Bokuto and he nods. "...from Shadow's place," you finish.

Bokuto's eyes widen. "Wait, you mean to tell me that there was a member of the Lions at my house?" he asks incredulously.

"I don't think they were from the Lions, but I did a background check, and it's honestly not any better," you mutter and plop another file on the desk. Kita picks it up and flips through the pages, eyebrows furrowing as he reads and sticks a cigarette in his mouth.

Kenma slips off a black hair tie from under his sleeve and puts the blond and black strands in a low bun. "This doesn't change our main objective with the Yokohama transfer between the Wakunan and Nohebi Families though, right?" He lights a cigarette and blows out a puff of smoke, the grayish-white clouds filling up the room with a minty scent.

"It shouldn't, but with the next race in the Underground Grand Prix already tomorrow night and this, while holding up the two folders, splitting up into different teams to make sure an unnecessary war between Tokyo and Yokohama's Underground doesn't surface may be our best bet," Kita says with a frustrated sigh while rubbing his temples.

Oikawa rolls up the sleeves of his teal button down and loosens his tie before taking his shot at the billiards table. Nudging Kuroo to take his turn, he makes his way to the couch where you and Kita are sitting and leans on the backrest.

"So how are we going to do this? I think it's safe to assume that we're not letting [Y/N] go to meet Terushima without some sort of backup, right?"

"Yes and no, Tooru," Kita shuffles to cross his legs. He lights his cigarette and smoke escapes the little "o" his lips make as he breathes out. Keiji and Hajime raise their eyebrows. There were times where you appreciated the fact that other people besides your brother respected and looked out for you, but sometimes, it really irked your nerves and with this new development, all tensions were high that night despite the seemingly laid-back atmosphere with a billiards game going on.

"So here's what I propose," Kita takes a last puff before putting out the cig in the orange and golden yellow marble ashtray. He leans forward with his elbows on his thighs and folds his hands loosely. "...we have eight of us total, including myself and [Y/N] for this operation. Teams of two should be sufficient enough for this. Kozume and Iwaizumi, Oikawa and I, Kuroo and Akaashi..." he glances at you and you nod. "...Bokuto and [Y/N]."

_"He paired us based on power and strategy match up, instead of the usual sticking to our usual partners. Interesting."_

"Now for this to fully work..." he clenches his teeth together. "...[Y/N] would need to go with them willingly." You hated the feeling of déjà vu that was creeping up from three months ago, but you already assured your brother that you won't have the same fate as your mother. She trained you better than that. All of the guys turned to him like he was insane. Kōtarō snuck a glance in your direction, eyes wide. You gave him a reassuring smile and mouthed, _"We'll be okay. I'll be okay, I promise."_ Thankfully, his shoulders relaxed, but you could still sense the uneasiness in the room, most of it radiating from Bokuto himself.

"Now, before you all speak all at once and attempt to disagree, just know that I came to this realization and decision all on my own. And if Kita can come to terms with it, then you all can too," you say in a stern voice.

"Okay, so what's the plan once it comes for [Y/N] to apparently pull the trigger on Shadow and S.G.?" Oikawa takes a shot at the pool table and rests the cue stick on his shoulders.

"If [Y/N] can successfully pick up from where Luna left off, then I don't think it will come to that...hopefully," Kenma comments, not bothering to look up as he types away furiously at the phone screen.

Suddenly the doors burst open and two men, one in a golden yellow dress shirt and black slacks and another in a dark violet and white pinstripe button down and dark grey slacks.

"I told them that they couldn't just barge in here like this, but—" Lev begins.

"It's fine Lev. We were all just about to leave anyways," Kuroo says, unfazed. Kita and Bokuto nod towards the two men in the doorway as they pass by.

"Sakusa."  
"Kita."

"Ushijima."  
"Bokuto."

Just as you pass by, Sakusa grabs your wrist and an uneasy feeling washes over you. "Never thought I'd see you here again, _[Y/N]._ I know we practically kicked your bodyguards out, but you're welcome to stay," he whispers ever so softly that you can barely hear him through his jet black mask.

"Fuck off, Omi," you wrench your wrist free and stalk off, his laughter echoing down the hall and all through your mind as you drive home and finally fall asleep in the safety of your bedroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_11:00 (the next morning)_

Your eyes dart open to the sound of rapid knocking on your door. You reach under your bed to grab your gun and put it behind you. _"Better safe than sorry, especially in this life."_ You cautiously open the door to find Bokuto standing in the doorway, in a pale yellow muscle tee and black joggers with all black Nike Roshe 1 shoes.

"Dang, I thought you would be up by now," he says, slightly dejected.

Still confused somewhat, but not wanting to leave him there, you set the gun down on a nearby side table and let him in. He immediately goes to the kitchen and starts cooking your favorite breakfast.

"Don't even try to argue, [Y/N]. I know you haven't eaten yet, now shoo," he puts his palms on your back and pushes you to your room. You reluctantly change into a light blue workout set and after slipping on your shoes, you put you hair in a ponytail and meet Bokuto at the kitchen island. After a simple _"follow me"_ from Bokuto, your Toyota 86 stays by his side as you pull into Nekomata's Gym parking lot.

\--------

_11:25_

"Kita said you your hand-to-hand combat could use some work," Kōtarō mentions while wrapping his hands and tightening the velcro strap on the MMA gloves. You frown and look away while doing the same, causing a faint chuckle to sound behind you. He turns you to face him and helps you put on the gloves.

"Let's see what you got, shall we?"

\--------

_15:45_

Hues of orange, yellow, and red blended in the sky as the sun began to set right outside the glass door where you and Bokuto trained. You had the upper hand for a quick minute, but Bokuto jabs his knee to the back of yours and you buckle to the mat beneath.

"You've definitely improved," he says in between breaths, "but I'm still slightly better."

You raise an eyebrow and knee him in the gut as he forgot to pin your legs. "Oh really now?" a smirk grows on your face before you take advantage once again and straddle him, the tip of your finger slightly tilting his chin up forcing him to make eye contact with you. "Cause I beg to differ." Bokuto shrugs and gazes into your eyes as your hair fell to his face and both his and your breathing returned to normal. A phone call interrupts your somewhat intimate moment and you get up before extending your hand to help him up. Answering it, you hear Kita's raspy voice on the other end.

"Is there anyone with you?"

"Just Bokuto-san, why?"

"Hmmm. Ok. Put me on speaker." Kou glances in your direction while unwrapping his hands and you just shrug, pressing the speaker button on your phone. He walks over and wraps his arms around your stomach, his chin resting on your hair.

"Quickly and quietly, take the back route to the safe house. Johzenji's making a move earlier than anticipated. I'll explain more when you two get your new devices. Drop your phones in a nearby trashcan, Maverick has new ones waiting for you and Shadow under your cars in a black box. I'll be awaiting your confirmation once you connect again." The line immediately cuts off; you and Kou grab the pistols hidden in a secret compartment in your duffels, detach the magazine, load bullets into the clip, attach the magazine.

You place the gun in the holster on your thigh and Bokuto puts his in a shoulder holster. Both of you take the back alleyway to your respective cars and take the new phones and Bluetooth earpieces immediately putting the communication device in your ear.

After a few taps on your new phone, static sounds for a quick minute and Kenma's calm voice sounds on the other side. "This is?" he inquires.

"Cosmos. Checking in." A second later, Bokuto's voice cuts in. "Also here, Shadow. Checking in." Taps against the keyboard fill your ears as you start your car. You lean back a little and turn up the volume on your mic.

"Alright, both of you guys are back in the database. Phantom, out." Kita returns back to the call, as if nothing ever happened. Bokuto carefully reverses out of the alley and hits the gas, making his way to the location, with you right behind him.

"There's a fucking mole among us." Shortly after, a bullet hits your passenger seat window, causing you to swerve and nearly miss Shadow's car. _"What the hell?"_ You release your foot on the gas slowing your speed to glance around you, from looking in the rear view mirror to the side ones. You slowly add pressure back, picking up speed and continue to the safe house.

\-----------------

_NOHEBI POV_

"Viper, you have eyes on the target?"

They adjust their position on the adjacent rooftop of an abandoned building. "Yea— wait. Shit. They aren't there anymore," Daishou mutters into the mic.

"What do you mean, they aren't there?" the voice demands.

"I mean, _Echelon,_ " Daishou says with an attitude, "that they passed into my blindspot and never resurfaced into my vision." He hated the fact that she roped him into this, but he kind of had no choice after finding out who she was related to. "X isn't gonna like that we took this action after all his planning since the Tokyo Takedown," Suguru says with disapproval. "Besides, I think we can assume that they possibly got a heads up that we were making a move easier than we already sent to them."

Echelon clicked her tongue and sighed. "We have a traitor within our ranks then." She fires at a matte black Toyota 86, the gunshot ringing through the fast approaching darkness.

\---------------------

_17:55 (Y/N POV)_

You park next to Bokuto's car in the underground garage and as soon as you step out, he rushes over to you and lifts your chin, turning your head left and right, checking to see if you were hurt.

"Bo, I'm fine. Besides, my windows are bulletproof, so nothing actually hit me. Sorry if I did end up hitting your car though," you apologize.

"You barely grazed it," he says, waving it off. "We should probably head inside, they'll want to hear about this."

\--------

_19:45_

After a quick debrief of the most recent events, you change and get into the passenger seat of Kita's matte black Nissan 350Z and head to the site for tonight's race.

"I want you to be my passenger for tonight, [Y/N]."

You lean back in surprise, with your back facing the side of the car and your hand gripping the handle on the roof of the car as he makes a sharp turn, nearly drifting. "You're joking right? You actually want me, your dear sister, to ride with you in your car? Not any of your _'lady friends?'_ you drag out. He playfully shoves your arm.

"Oh shut up [Y/N]. I don't feel like dealing with any of them right now, especially tonight," he replies, getting out of the car once you two arrive, throwing the keys to you. Putting the keys in your front pocket of your jean shorts, you sigh loudly and tighten the velcro on your gloves. "What did you screw up this time?"

"Oi. It wasn't actually me for this," he yells back to you. Shaking your head, you pop open the front hood and begin the systems check.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Night 2, Heat 2 **

**Shinuske Kita - Silver Ghost - Inarizaki**

**Echelon - Johzenji**

**Tooru Oikawa - Spectre - Seijoh**

**Tetsurou Kuroo - Redler - Nekoma**

**Akinori Konoha - Integra - Fukurodani**

Kita steps on the gas, but careful not to overdo it from the get go as soon as the stoplight turns green. Wind whipping through yours and his hair with "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse playing at full volume, he shifts to a higher gear and eases past Echelon. "Damn you fox!" she yells. You and Kita burst out laughing, now caught up with Oikawa in his dark teal Subaru Impreza. The pearl white, iridescent lightning bolt on the left side nearly blinds you from the moonlight, but with a quick shift to third gear, he cuts in front of him and hits the button for the nitrous oxide and barrels ahead, you shifting in the seat as he nails the Snake Curve with ease; screams from on lookers get louder as he nears the finish line and he stops perfectly adjacent to Kuroo's dark red Mazda RX-7. Oikawa follows effortlessly a second later.

"Not bad of an exit spin," you compliment, getting out of his ride and shoving your hands in your bomber jacket pockets.

"So that's where you were," a voice says from behind you, draping their arms on your shoulders.

"I could have sworn I texted you about me being in Kita's car for this race," while scrolling through your messages.

"Doesn't matter to me. I figured he would've asked you anyway," Bokuto responds. Suddenly from the walkie talkie in Kita's car, a slew of curses were spit out and you recognized it as Osamu's voice and the revving of his car engine.

"Get out. Now. Apparently Tokyo police has been notified and they are five minutes out." That was all you heard before Bokuto grabs your arm gesturing for you to get in his car. Once he gets in, he immediately shifts from third to fourth gear and takes off after Kita but splits to make a right at the last second, your body jolting. The sirens are minimal but still noticeable as you predict that there's probably at least two on your tail. His gaze focused on the road, turning the wheel with a precision that you didn't even know was possible and calmly shifting every so often, made you relax a bit.

_Just a tiny bit._

Your mind travels back to the letter you received from your father: _"...stay as close to Shadow as possible. Please._ " As your hand gripped the handle on the roof of his car, your body shifted slightly towards the middle console, causing a shy smile to form on the corners of Bokuto's mouth.

"You don't have to be that subtle with me ya know?"

You scoff and he pulls on the emergency brake, turning the wheel and ever so slightly the car drifts in a similar manner than what you did at the first race. He reduces to a comfortable cruising speed and loosens his grip on the wheel before completely slowing down and blending in with Yokohama's traffic, even though you knew his car definitely received stares.

You turn your body to face him. "Did you just—"

He takes a turn of the highway and shifts to fourth gear, picking up speed. A deep chuckle rumbles in his chest. "You think you're the only one that can pull off stunts like you did that night?"

"I-I was just surprised, that's all," you mutter and slink back into the black leather seat and trace your finger absentmindedly over the golden yellow accented lines stitched into the seat.

He lets out a lighthearted laugh and places his right hand on your inner thigh, rubbing it gently with this thumb. "I know, cutie. Most are surprised about how different I act in certain situations anyways, especially if I end up beating them in a race."

You tilt your head, slightly confused at his nonchalant attitude. "Doesn't it annoy you to a certain extent though? Having to constantly 'prove' your skill?"

He shrugs. "At first, it did. But then I just learned that there would always be those who would judge me based on what I have or haven't done, past or present; however, just like how shadows adjust based on the light's placement, I just made sure to keep my own goals in mind, cutting off all and any feelings..." he reverses into an alleyway five minutes away from your condo in the Kannai district and dims his headlights, turning his torso towards you. "...until now."

He trails his index and middle finger down the side of your body, only to walk them back up again, causing you to squirm restlessly. A smirk forms as he pulls on the lever to push his seat back. You unbuckle your seatbelt and swing your legs around his. His fingers grapple your ass, sliding you towards him and taking control of your mouth.

You squeak in surprise at his sudden roughness and your breath hitches as the weight in his pants meets the heat rising in your shorts. The spearmint scent from the gum that was once in his mouth wafted to your nostrils as he whispered behind your ear, "I think it's time to cut my little innocent act around you, hmm? Especially if you're gonna supposedly be in another guy's arms for this operation," he whispers and pulls at his letterman jacket on you to nuzzle his nose in your neck, making your heart beat faster than normal.

His hips immediately thrust upwards, but then switches to a circular motion, causing a tiny moan to get past your mouth. Your fingers rustled through his light grey and black hair, desperate to latch onto something to keep you stationed although Bokuto's muscular arms already had you practically sitting on top of his clothed dick. He pulls your face closer to his by the back of your neck and latches his lips onto yours, your hips continuously moving against his now evident hardness. Your forehead rests against his, your breath quickening and tiny shocks of pleasure rolled throughout your body as he picks up the pace one moment and slowed down the next, driving you crazy.

Trying to regain some type of control, you move your hands to the headrest on his seat, but he pulls them back down, resting them on his shoulders. With a slight hmph, you rolled your hips particularly hard, making Kōtarō groan louder than normal and him squeezing your ass tighter. He sped up and kept up with that pace, your back arching against the steering wheel and fingers raking down under his forest green v-neck shirt.

"Tsk tsk. Looks like someone's wet already," he mutters, his fingers trailing along the hem of your jeans. You barely managed to utter a moan as he lays hickeys only he would know where to find them. "I'm coming back to these after this is all done," he demands. You felt his lips form into a smile on the side of your face.

"You wanna cum, don't you cutie?" Your feeble whimper and frantic head bobbing was all he needed.

"Go ahead love, I suppose you've been patient enough."

Clenching your legs along his side, shudders overtook your body as an orgasm rolled through, your moans sounding over the music playing faintly in the background.

He pecks a kiss on your nose. "We should probably head inside, huh?" his classic cheeky grin forming on his face and golden yellow eyes glinting in the darkness.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching out carefully from where Bokuto's arm wrapped around your stomach, you picked up the phone after it rang the second time.

"You almost ready to head out?" his voice sounds on the other line. You peek at the digital clock on your bed stand.

 _01:15._ Your "meeting" was rapidly approaching fast.

"Yeah."

"Good. Stay alert and don't forget we're watching all around." With a " _mhmm_ " you end the call and carefully ease out of bed, trying not to disturb Bokuto next to you. _"Favorite owl_ 🦉 _, huh? Well looks like you just might get there,"_ you smile to yourself.

You shower and throw on some clothes, oblivious to the slight stirring in the bed and a chin resting on your forehead from behind while you fixed your microscopic earpiece.

"Huh? How?" You look up to see Kōtarō's grinning face in all black, with his hair completely down and pulled back into a half-up, half-down look .

"Went to get the spare bag in my car while you were sleep. You're not the only one that can be prepared you know?" He reaches out but then pulls his hand back, a painful expression passing over his face.

You lift his chin. "I'll be fine, Bo. Really."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He slips his pistol near his back and taps his earpiece. "I'll always be here." Five minutes later, you hear his car rev and tires screeching against the asphalt as he speeds off to the rendezvous point before reaching the dock.

_"I know you will..."_   
_\---------------_

"Call Phantom," you command into the mic.  
  
"Calling Phantom..." the AI voice responds.

"Yeah?"

"Everything set?" Rapid typing sounds on the other line when he finally responds with an "All good." You end the call and transfer the setting to silent _mode._

_"Let's finish this."_   
_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_   
_01:27_

Pitch black darkness awaited you as soon as you walked in the creaking door of the brick building near dock 24A. A stale stench of ashes lingered in the main area, causing you to immediately reach for your gun, rested in its holders on the side of your waist. You disappear deeper into the darkness, shadows swallowing you whole.

An overwhelming scent of oak wood fills your nose. Throat tight, you pushed on, the scent getting stronger and your heart beating faster. Hands wrapped around your body and a needle jabs into your neck, your eyes shutting immediately and collapsing into the stranger's arms; however, just before you lost consciousness, you were able to drop something, letting anyone know that the plan was set in motion.  
\--------------------------------  
 _BOKUTO'S POV_

"You think she's gone already?"

Kita takes in a sharp breath and slowly lets it out. "There's only one way to find out."

Heading into the doors he moves down the hall, gun at the ready, when his foot hits something and it skids across the wooden floor. Kneeling down in a crouched position, he picks it up, his black leather gloves running over the item and once his eyes adjust to the darkness, he double taps his earpiece.

"Operation: Lunar Eclipse is underway," he mutters into the mic, his fingers brushing over your fox keychain attached to your keys.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _01:45 (Y/N's POV)_

Echoes rang through the building as yours and Terushima's argumentative voices are heard from the study. You raise your arm to slap him, but be catches your wrist and backs you up against the wall and leans down in your ear.

In a low, husky voice, he murmurs, "Wanna try that again, Cosmos?" saying your name in a mocking tone.  
  
"You shouldn't use that name, unless you really wanna start a war," you warn.

Terushima inches closer and takes your chin forcefully with his thumb and index finger, looking at you up and down. "For you, I'm willing to take that risk," with a sinister smile plastered across his face. "Give her another dose. It looks like third time's the charm with this one," he says with a hyena cackle as he slams the door behind him and you enter another wave of darkness.


End file.
